


Three Days Later

by MelonBiskitQueen



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Character Death, Spoilers, after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Simon Jarrett wakes up three days later to find that Catherine and the suit are gone. Did Catherine lie to him and travel down into the abyss on her own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days Later

* * *

 

"Cath? Catherine?" Why wasn't she answering? Simon stood up, clearly the transfer hadn't worked! He left the transfer room and headed towards the terminal. Why hadn't it worked? That was when he saw it. The suit was gone! "What? NO!" She'd left him! She's taken control of the suit instead! Out of anger he punched one of the terminals, putting a hole in it.

Simon sat on the floor and sighed. Or did he sigh? Could robots sigh? Was that a possibility? Wow, was that really what he was focusing on? Whenever or not he could sigh!? "Well done Simon you're now thinking about the least important thing ever!" Suddenly there was a banging at the door. He looked over at it. What had made that sound? He then heard a muffled screeching sound. Right! Of course that creature was still out there! What had they called it? A proxy? Was that correct? But why did it matter what it was called? Why did it matter if was outside that door. It couldn't get in and he couldn't get out! He was in here all alone.

Was it because he had, had a go at her? Did she leave because he got angry? If he could cry he probably would've but that was impossible now.

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, maybe weeks, possibly months. He had no idea how much time was passing all he knew was that he missed her.

Every now and then he sighed. Or did he? He still wasn't quite sure. He'd contemplated killing himself, ending it all, but he couldn't do that. He was the last Simon. If he went then Simon Jarrett would no longer exist. Not that, that mattered anyway. He'd tried to convince himself that she'd be back soon but that was wishful thinking and he knew it.

As more time passed the thoughts of suicide began stronger. But how would he even do it? Every robot he'd encountered had batteries or was plugged into something. He, on the other hand, wasn't plugged into anything and couldn't reach his battery. Hell even if he could it wouldn't do him any good. The structure gel he was made of stopped him. At least that was the conclusion Catherine had come up with. A banging at the door broke the silence. He'd forgotten about the creature outside, like she'd forgotten about him. Maybe that would work? Could the creature kill him? _Don't be stupid, I can't even open the door!_

Even more time passed. Sometimes he thought he heard her returning but he knew he was lying to himself.

He began to think about the life human Simon had led. Before and after the accident. He thought about Ashley and his job at the bookstore. All of his friends and colleagues. The life he had years ago or had it been five minutes ago? Either way it didn't make any difference. They were all dead now, They'd died a long time ago. Why hadn't he been the one to die human? Why'd he been cursed to live (was this living) in this borrowed body. Trapped in a room with no one to talk to. Then it dawned on him. The transfer must have worked! But instead of him continuing the journey it had created another copy! That copy got to continue on to the ARK. That copy got to live in paradise. He'd been left behind. Forgotten. Left to rot here for good.

Catherine had lied to him. That or she'd lied to Simon 3. Yeah that must have been it. He hated them. All of them. He hated Catherine. He hated the other Simons. The first one had been allowed to die while the third one was now living in paradise. Why couldn't he live in paradise? Why wasn't he allowed to die? That's when the lights began to flicker. They'd never done that before what had changed? Was the generator failing? Was that finally dying now? After probably five minutes Simon was finally plunged into darkness. He heard the door open and he smiled. Or it felt like he was at this point it didn't really matter. Then he could hear the proxy approaching. Was this the sweet release he'd been waiting for?

It wasn't long before it was standing in front of him. "Come to kill me have you? Come to free me of this hell I find myself in?" The proxy made it's screeching sound before placing a foot on his legs. Using it's hands it placed then either side of his helm (or was this his head?) before pulling. He could feel the circuitry coming lose. He could feel parts detaching themselves from him.

"Finally."  


End file.
